Company in Gaea
by Deathdingle
Summary: Hitomi returns to Gaea but not alone, Van quickly finds her and things start anew.


Home from the Mystic Moon

I've revised this chapter and hope it's better, I have every intention of carrying on this story and I'm working on the next chapter, sorry it's taken so long

XxXxXxXxXxX

She sat rocking back and forth on the ground with her knees tucked up under her chin thinking of him, it had been 12 months since she left and she so desperately wanted to see him again she knew he was the only man for her and she couldn't even imagine being with another man, but still she wanted to be next to him

"HITOMI?" she heard someone call her name

"HITOMI? Oh there you are" said the girl noticing her sitting there

"Hey Yukari" she said smiling saddly

"Still thinkin' about him huh?" asked Yukari

"Yeah I just really wish I could see him again. How's Amano?" she replied

"He's great, but he's worried about you, and so am I, you spend more and more of your time out here in these fields" Yukari said, concern very apparent in her voice.

"Well they remind me of him, I miss him so much" Replied Hitomi as she started to cry Yukari reached round her shoulders and gave her friend a hug from the side

"HEY GIRLS" Amano shouted running over to them, Hitomi quickly stopped crying and dried her eyes though they were still red from her crying

"Everything alright?" he asked as he approached noticing Hitomis eyes

"She just misses him" said Yukari quickly kissing Amano on the lips as he sat down next to her

"Oh" said Amano his voice sounded sad, since her return her Amano and Yukari had grown very close and though Amano and Yukari looked set to consider the possibility of engagement Hitomi had become something of a sister to them and likewise they seemed like siblings to her. Suddenly the area around them was bathed in the blue light that first brought Van to Earth and had first taken Hitomi to Gaea, the three were shocked Amano got up to move but the light quickly lifted them off the ground. Hitomi had a small smile on her face as Yukari Held on to her tightly moaning in fear and Amano had a look of pure shock on his face.

OoOoOoOoO

They arrived in the early evening as Hitomi looked around she saw the grand castle of Fanelia in the distance she also thought she saw something that looked like a large bird rise out of the castle and start heading in their direction but she couldn't be sure before they plunged beneath the trees and into the forest, landing on a Fanelian tree outpost.

"Ouch" said Yukari rubbing her ass, she had been unprepared for the landing and having already been on the floor landed that way, Amano having been stood up landed on his feet and Hitomi knowing what to expect had righted herself and landed on her feet, Hitomi looked round trying to work out where they were, just as she looked over at the side of the tree and strange creature walked round it looking something of a cross between a man and a wolf

"Ruhm, is that you?" Hitomi asked carefully

"Lady Hitomi?" Replied the being a look of surprise on his face

"Ruhm it's good to see you" said Hitomi running over and throwing her arms round the wolf man

"Lady Hitomi, Lord Van will be so pleased to see you again" said Ruhm

"I think I saw him leave the castle as we landed, do you think that's likely?" asked Hitomi

"Very possible, since you left the people of Fanelia have been very accepting, though Van is part Draconian they know that he does not carry the curse of his ancestors, so the only time he hides his wings is when we have visitors from another country, but I know he'd risk everything to see you" Ruhm informed them just as he finished talking Vans voice came from above the forest canopy

"Ruhm did you see the blue pillar of light, and if you did, did you see where it placed what it brought" he asked

"Why don't you come down and see for yourself" Shouted Hitomi and a second later Van plummeted straight through the canopy, Hitomi quickly ran to catch him but instead he landed on her

"H-H-Hitomi i-i-i-it's you" Stuttered Van and in reply Hitomi just leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the lips, pulling back she said

"It's great to see you too Van, these are my friends Amano and Yukari" she motioned first towards Amano and then to Yukari

"Hello" said Van getting up off of Hitomi and then reaching out his right hand to help her up, Hitomi reached up and grasped it with her left hand, once up instead of releasing Vans hand Hitomi kept hold of it and moved into Van wrapping her free right hand around his back, then quickly moving her head forward she gave him a peck on his left cheek much to his surprise

"Ruhm would you mind bringing these 2 to the castle? They will be guests of Honour" Asked Van

"Amano, Yukari would you mind if I went ahead with Van? Ruhm will take good care of you, just as he did me when I first came here" asked Hitomi. Amano and Yukari looked at each other and seemed to have a completely silent conversation then Yukari turned to Hitomi and smiled

"Sure go on ahead, we'll see you there" she said

"Thanks Yukari" Replied Hitomi a warm smile on her face then she turned to Van who had already turning to her after getting a reply from Ruhm

"Are you ready to go?" he asked she nodded firmly in reply he then turned to Amano and Yukari

"Ruhm will bring you to the castle it should only take around an hour for you to get there, I look forward to talking to you both more when you arrive" he said.

He then turned back to Hitomi and she wrapped her arms around his neck he put his left arm around her back and his right at the back of her knees, lifted her up and flexed his wings then with one powerful motion lifted them both off the floor and slowly through the canopy and out into the night air above, Hitomi still loved the feeling of flying, but even more so when it was Vans wings she was flying on and it was his arms that where holding her, she nuzzled her face into his neck

"I've missed you so much Van" she said into his ear

"I love you" she said, on hearing this Van nearly dropped out of the sky

"What's the matter Van?" Hitomi asked looking at him, the concern in her voice very apparent

"I never expected to hear you say those words" he paused "and I love you too" upon hearing him say that Hitomi moved her left hand to his cheek and moved his head round to face her and lifted her head up to his and kissed him slowly she opened her mouth and he followed suit, their tongues quickly darting in out of their own and each other's mouths, dancing and fighting with each other , after about 30 seconds they broke the kiss a just held onto each other as though if they loosened their grip even slightly they'd lose each other forever.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading, advice and ideas in the review would be of great help, cheers Deathdingle


End file.
